


Discerning Tastes

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin likes lots of cream in his coffee. Bradley makes A List.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discerning Tastes

"Coffee this morning?"

Colin shrugs and hands a cup to Bradley. "Don't worry. Brought you tea. I know how you are."

"How I am?" Bradley checks just in case Colin accidentally brought him coffee or herbal tea or something that isn't his usual tea: black, hot, strong.

"How you _are_," Colin replies slowly, as if Bradley's the one with the mid-morning, still-sleepy expression on his face.

All right. Maybe he is. But Colin's the one who really looks like he was up late last night. Watching television. There might have been wine involved.

"Specific," Colin adds. With the barest trace of a smirk so that Bradley knows that when he says "specific" he means "fussy."

"I am not _specific_. I just have discerning tastes."

"Yeah, whatever. Drink your tea." For a second, the smirk changes to something a lot more fond and Colin turns away before Bradley can return the silent endearment.

And since Colin's paying more attention to his coffee than he is to Bradley, Bradley takes a few sips of the tea, and quietly watches Colin, realizing this is another thing he can add to The List.

Yes. There's a list. An ever-growing list that increases along with Bradley's feelings for Colin. A list that convinces Bradley he's well on his way to happy coupledom or whatever you call it when you let somebody like Colin Morgan call you _specific_ and you decide watching incomprehensible late night television and getting stupid drunk on cheap wine is a romantic evening together.

There is absolutely a list:

Things Bradley Has Learned By Paying an Inordinate Amount of Attention to Colin.

This might be #0576:

Colin drinks his coffee with heaps of cream and sugar and not very much coffee. He waits until it's half cool, sips it slowly, and licks the tip of his tongue over his lips after the first taste, a thoughtful expression on his face, and usually adds more cream before he takes another sip.

(#0575 has something to do with the way Colin pulls on his tee shirts. Details include the curve of his back and way he musses his hair.)

For the sake of specificity (not, by the way, _fussiness_), Bradley watches Colin with his cup of coffee this morning, making a few non-coffee related comments along the way.

He drinks it slowly, flips through his script, half-participates in the conversation Bradley has with him before they start shooting. He's in costume, and so is Bradley, so when Bradley says something inane, the look Colin gives him is completely the same that Merlin gives Arthur, the _you were dropped on your head by your emotionally-distant father, weren't you_ sort of look.

The one that makes Arthur tell Merlin to shut up, but makes Bradley pull Colin out of the way of everyone else and kiss him until he can't talk or think or do anything but return the kiss.

His mouth is warm and sweet when Bradley kisses him, all cream and sugar, not-quite-coffee, all over his lips and tongue and the inside of his mouth. And maybe because it's early in the day, or maybe it's because there's something about that liquid sweet warmth, Bradley can't stop himself from kissing Colin full on the mouth, wet and without any grace, until his own mouth is full of the taste of Colin and his too sweet, too weak coffee.

Bradley can still taste it, just at the back of his senses, at the corners of his mouth and the edge of his tongue, hours later, when he's spread out on his bed, television humming in the background. They were supposed to be watching some program, but ended up watching each other, and then touching and kissing and now Colin's warm, sweet mouth is all over Bradley's cock. He does that very same thing, that crazy little flick of his tongue and lick of his lips, when he tastes Bradley for the first time, that same thoughtful look, like he wants to dump cream and sugar over Bradley before he starts licking and kissing his cock again.

And it just _wrecks_ Bradley. Has him tangling already tangled-up sheets into his hands and choking back half-gasps and whimpers, wanting to shove himself deeper into Colin's mouth, make Colin taste _him_ and swallow him down. Has him twisting his hips and arching, _fuck_, arching up from the bed and arching up into pink lips and Colin looking up at him, blue eyes dark with lust through just-lowered lashes.

Colin pulls away, just as Bradley reaches out to tangle shaking fingers in his hair, _pulls away_, and his mouth is wet and dark, and Bradley's cock is just as slick, but achingly hard.

"I love how you taste," Colin murmurs, lips close enough that Bradley can feel them, close enough that Bradley thinks he's just going to come all over Colin's lips and mouth, hot and messy over the bed clothes and _everything_.

Then, _oh god_, Oh God, Bradley doesn't think, but sort of feels himself whimper and curse, because Colin's licking his lips, looking pleased and fucking thoughtful. One hand on Bradley's hip, the other wrapped around the base of his cock, he takes Bradley into his mouth again, not gentle this time, not even trying to be gentle or loving, and thank god, because Bradley is not gentle when he comes.

What he does gently, and clumsily, is pull Colin up in closer to him after he's come, after he's done shuddering, and Bradley kisses Colin to taste himself. And he does, but mostly, he tastes _Colin_, who isn't cream-sugar-coffee sweet anymore, but he's still warm and Bradley's tongue has no problem mapping out his mouth.

"Jesus… fuck, how are you so sweet?"

Colin laughs into Bradley's mouth, doesn't reply, slides one of Bradley's hands down to his own hardness. He doesn't break the kiss, either, his body, like his mouth, so warm and eager next to Bradley's. It's kind of amazing the way he shivers when Bradley strokes his cock, rubs his thumb over the tip and teases Colin until he shivers again, a trembling that goes through his whole body.

All Bradley wants to do is make Colin feel like this for as long as possible, shivering-amazing-aroused-needy, his lips parted and pleading against Bradley's, his cock hard against Bradley's hip when Bradley's hand leaves it to stroke his side.

He thinks, he'll suck Colin off, too, lick his tongue wet and greedy down from Colin's full lips to the pale, smooth skin of his chest, to the flat of his stomach and the trail of dark hair to his groin, to bury his nose in the thatch of hair and the damp, musky scent of Colin, and taste him, skin, sweat, and come.

But Bradley's still kissing Colin, tongue-fucking his mouth, and Colin's moving against him like he _needs_ so much, not too much, but just so much touching and kissing and loving. He takes Bradley's hand again, and Bradley _loves_ that, loves it when Colin forces Bradley to get him off fast and hard like this, fisting his cock and biting Colin's bottom lip.

With a jerk, and another shuddering, Colin comes over Bradley's hand and over his own stomach, hot and sticky, his mouth all over Bradley's as he gasps and sighs. He groans when Bradley brings his hand up to lick away some of the mess Colin made and groans again, throaty and rough, when Bradley kisses him right after.

"Oh, god." Colin's breathless, boneless. Beautiful. He stays that way and lets Bradley use a corner of the sheet to clean them up. "Good, yeah?" He moves in close to Bradley again and kisses his lips. "Meets your discerning levels of taste?"

Bradley thinks for a moment, kisses Colin back, and licks his own lips. "Exceeds."

(#0577 gets added to The List before they fall asleep: The way Colin tucks his head between Bradley's neck and shoulder after they make love, his breath warm against Bradley's chest and his hand even warmer on Bradley's hip, his hair curling, a little damp, at the nape of his neck and behind his ear.)


End file.
